


False Imprisonment

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Guilty as Charged [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Being Kaoru’s tutor, you were treated and paid well by Iwai, who was thankful that someone competent was helping his son with his studies. However, when a bit of accidental snooping on your end leads you to uncover some interesting details about your boss, he decides it may be best for the two of you to have a little talk in the back room--regardless if Akira is right outside.





	False Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> ATLUS PLS GIVE US IWAI ROMANCE WHEN P5P IS RELEASED WITH A FEMC
> 
> ALSO PLS ENJOY!

Reality and the Metaverse could be indistinguishable.

People, the entire expanse of Tokyo, even outer worldly places like a space station felt believable.

Mysterious, daunting, it would make the common person go mad with being immersed in such a phenomena.

And yet, Akira was capable of navigating and leading his friends through the other dimension, especially with the use of his Third Eye.

Obviously, such an ability worked mainly in the Metaverse, but there were times when he found himself trying to perceive reality while going about his daily routine. He didn't see anything too out of the ordinary while utilizing his Third Eye, save for the Arcanas of those whom he established close relationships with.

Which in turn lead to quite the mystifying night shift at Untouchable.

Tasked with helping Iwai do some major layout changes with the store's displays and wares, Akira often found his thoughts set adrift while packing up model guns. It didn't help that Iwai seemed preoccupied as well, quietly shifting the lollipop in his mouth around while he stood back to survey and think over his plans for how the new setup would look, even while the glazed look in his eyes said otherwise.

Not feeling like incurring the wrath of a former yakuza gang member--and therefore lose out on access to his boss's special menu--he didn't bring up any needless questions, simply sticking to inquires about the task at hand. At the very least, Iwai seemed be more at ease than usual, if not distracted, especially since he would suddenly mumble about needing to check the inventory in the backroom.

Akira didn't pay much mind to it.

At first.

But having to do such a tedious task--on a Thursday night no less--made it easy for him to draw forth his Third Eye so often enough that it became apparent that the Hanged Man Arcana was coming in and out of the back room.

_Frequently._

While odd, it didn't seem something worth being suspicious over.

But it did pique some curiosity.

Especially when--upon return--Iwai seemed to be a lot more relaxed, pleased, even...smug and eager? The corners of his lips were quirked as he _quickly_ shut the door behind him on the way out. But what was even more bizarre was when he stepped back into the main floor space with a completely different lollipop in his mouth, even if the last one was far from being finished. Added with the silence and the already strange atmosphere hanging in the store, there was definitely something strange going on this evening, and his mischievous side wanted to know why.

Hence, when Iwai announced that he was going to pass by Triple Seven to pick up some snacks after repositioning a display case closer to the store's entrance--offhandedly mentioning something about tonight going to be long--Akira quietly stepped over to the backroom once his boss was out the door.

For most of the evening, Akira didn't have the chance to hang around behind the counter and the back room. Thus, right as he approached the door to the back, it was when he happened to glance over to where the cash register was, noticing that there was a familiar-looking backpack right underneath. Curiously, he paused his movements to instead do some further inspecting.

Akira could have sworn that he saw this bag before, else why would it have captured his attention so much that he'd want to look at it further. It was then that things became clear once he noticed that the backpack was partially open, with a Tokyo University notebook peeking out from within.

Tokyo University.

A bit of an 'aha!' moment came to mind as he recalled whose backpack this belonged to.

The bag belonged to you, the college student who was currently tutoring Kaoru for school. During his shifts--or when he passed by Unstoppable after school to inspect any new wares before heading to the Metaverse with the rest of his friends--he would occasionally see you at the store, helping your pupil with his homework. You were a pleasant person to be around, carrying your own charm while emanating this sense of--oxymoron or not--mature youth that he personally found alluring.

Though, during the times he would try his luck with you always happened to be thwarted by Iwai, who either shooed him off, or gave him some new task to keep him busy. Which, on that regard, his boss did seem to be more at ease when you were around as well--in a manner far different from it purely because Kaoru was around as well.

What then stumped Akira at that moment was that his fellow high schooler was supposed to be away on a class trip for the week. This lead to the obvious inquiries of whether you were here or not, and if so, why?

Akira was left to ponder, falling deep in thought and in perception.

And then he _heard_ it.

From the back room.

Blinking, Akira slowly rose up from his crouched position before he approached the door. He was _certain_ that he heard a muffled moan from within. Which, with everything that he has seen so far--Iwai's odd behavior and your school bag--made everything rather sus--

"Huuuh? You're **still** working?"

Considering that it was Morgana, who just happened to make his way back into the store, it seemed fitting that Akira practically leapt up to cling to the ceiling, akin to what one would see a cat in a cartoon do. He turned around and was about to give his companion a light scolding-- were it not for the store's front door opening even wider, with Iwai having just returned.

With a plastic back in hand and a lollipop still stuck between his lips, he grumbled out his 'hello' along with, "Hmph, passed by your cat on the way back, kid." Though, whatever calm mood he seemed to be in soured--even if it was minimal--as he noticed where Akira was currently positioned and that the task he assigned to the youth was still unfinished.

Iwai's eyes narrowed as his gaze shifted from one display case back at Akira, "You're _still_ packing up the models...? What were you doing while I was gone?" His tone then took on a steelier edge. "And why the hell're you hangin' behind the counter?"

The feeling that swept over Akira was akin to navigating through the first floor of a Palace with its security level near its capacity. What he needed to do **right now** was diffuse this situation as quickly as possible.

"Sorry, I...uh...was getting messages on Line, but they weren't loading properly because of some coverage issues," Akira blurted out, all the bringing a hand to the back of his head as he bowed slightly, his expression sheepish. "I was wandering around the shop to see if it was because of the building."

Whereas Iwai heard a meow, Akira heard "Akira, you're an excellent thief but a terrible liar" from Morgana as he approached him from below. Glancing down, he watched as the cat relax one arm over his shoe while propping his elbow on the other. With one squishy paw against his cheek, the look on his face was both amused and exasperated.

It made for a good distraction from what could possibly result in feeling the wrath of Iwai.

However, his boss only shook his head in response. "Tch, you kids these days. Is less than an hour without phone access really gonna fuck with you like that?"

Remaining sheepish, Akira just shrugged. "It depends really."

Thankfully, Iwai's shoulders relaxed as he let out a sigh, "Just finish the shit that I told you to do. Got it?"

"Got it," Akira affirmed before hurriedly returning to the main store floor, with Morgana in tow.

The cat was astonished yet impressed. "Guess all that time spent with Yoshida paid off, huh?"

Iwai made his way back to the counter, noticeably having yet to set the plastic bag down, as Akira noted while getting back to work--with Morgana curling up beside his feet--all as he kept an eye on his boss. Though the room remained quiet, all he could hear was that moan he heard from the back room.

He wondered whether Iwai caught on to him being suspicious with curiosity, since he was just standing around while surveying the room. However, he was only taken by his boss suddenly letting out a sigh.

"Goddamn is it quiet in here."

It was then that Iwai continued to stand around briefly, just before an idea seemed to occur to him, given by how he turned to retrieve something from a drawer beneath the cash register.

"'Oi, Kurusu."

Akira stopped mid-pack. "Hm?"

With one hand, Iwai was holding what looked to be a fancy little Bluetooth speaker. "Here, use this if you wanna. Kaoru messes with it whenever he decides to come by and wait for me to close up shop."

"Oh...uh, sure...thanks," he responded with a nod, reaching to push up his glasses, as they were beginning to slip down the bridge of his nose.

"Choose something pleasant, will ya?" Iwai queried while cracking a small grin. "I've gotta sort through the new orders I received--some clean, some dirty." His grin faded as he sucked in his teeth. "A real pain in the ass if you ask me, but if I don't get this done tonight, it's only gonna fuck me over later."

Akira approached the counter, nodding with understanding. "Will do."

It was then, at long last, Iwai turned towards the back room. "Paperwork's gonna be some shit, so don't bother me unless some 'old friends' of mine wanna say hi. I'll try not to be long with it, so I'm trusting you've got packing shit up and moving 'em around like I told you, yeah?"

Offering a thumbs up, Akira affirmed, "Leave it to me, Iwai."

Iwai chuckled, not even looking back as he stepped forward, "Damn well better." There was a smirk that then formed one his face, unseen by Akira, but soon revealed to _you_ as he returned to the back room, making sure that the door was locked shut once it closed.

"I'm back, sweetheart."

His smirk widened as you remained as lasciviously pristine as he left you: naked, flushed, sitting upon the stool he used for his crafting table, your legs were still spread wide apart, your calves and thighs bound together with rope while your wrists were restrained behind your back with a zip tie. There was a gleam between your legs, thanks to him hungrily lapping at and teasing your core with his tongue earlier, now mainly because of how drenched you were with need. As delicious as a sight you were, however, the first thing that caught his eye were your lips.

Your lipstick was still smeared from when he was aggressively fucking your mouth during his third visit to the backroom. However, what was the lollipop he stuck in your mouth before he left for the convenience store--while the poorest excuse for a gag, it was moreso entrusting that you would comply with his demands. Though, with a quick glance to the floor, he saw where the saliva-slick candy had fallen.

He clicked his tongue and noticed you shudder. "I thought the agreement was for you to do everything that I say." Reaching into his plastic bag, he drew out a box of condoms--you could feel your mouth water as you noticed the 'magnum' label on the front. Almost mockingly, he tossed the container up into the air before catching it, repeating this as he admonished you. "Guess I got these for nothin', huh?"

"It fell out on accident, I swear!" You whimpered with a shake of your head. "I still-- I still want to do whatever you ask, Iwai!"

Truly, when you came to Untouchable this evening, you didn't expect to wind up in this position--literally and figuratively speaking. As a college student, you cherished the money you had to your name down to the last coin. Though you did your best to save as much as possible, you still wanted to indulge in some fun over this summer, which included a trip to Okinawa with your friends.

While the cost was equally split, there was an impending deadline for when you had to turn your money in, namely for your hotel. This would have been covered easily, had there not been some delay with your paycheck _from Iwai_.

At first, you begun tutoring Kaoru right as he was finishing up middle school. Your assistance proved to be effective, evidence by his grades, and both he and Iwai enjoyed having you around. However, your workplace's tutoring program only covered students up to junior high school, which your newfound boss didn't see any concern, as he offered to pay you fulltime to have you tutor Kaoru exclusively.

You had no qualms about this arrangement. Kaoru was a joy to teach and--for more personal reasons--Iwai oozed this rugged, near dangerous charm that made every visit to his store worthwhile. The only difference was now that rather than work out any payment arrangements through the college program, now you were doing so directly with your boss.

And really, there hadn't been much issue over your paychecks--Iwai was an honorable man, after all. It was just that you were on a deadline and couldn't stand to wait any longer. You were told that the check was prepared. It was just mailing it over that was the issue. Bringing this up to him seemed to have no effect, as he seemed to have forgotten while dealing with new commissions and orders.

Consulting Kaoru really would've been the easiest solution, but he was gone for a school trip by the time you were expecting your payment. You avoided asking him for assistance, as you knew he would be too busy worrying about you rather than having fun.

It was then that you thought it would be wise to simply look for your check--save Iwai a few yen from having to mail it over.

By some godsend coincidence, the key that Kaoru had to Untouchable was in your personage. As your last tutoring session with him was right before he had to go pack for his trip, his priorities and excitement had his mind going elsewhere besides work. How exactly it ended up in your bag remains a mystery.

Though, on that regard, you ended up stumbling onto a whole other world of surprise when you came by the store--around when Iwai usually took his lunch. By luck, the back room was still open and though things looked the same as always, the newest addition was what was on his work table. Not a mere airsoft model--given the lack of the orange nib--but the real deal.

You saw a stack of letters on the side of the table, which prompted you to look through, even if your heart was racing against your chest. Hoping to god that your check was there, you searched, only to come up empty. Though, you wondered who these letters were for--Tsuda, Masa, and more. There was even a checklist full of different models and the quantity of each, with a Tsuda denoted at the top.

Thinking back to Iwai himself, just the fact that he has a tattoo was damning in itself. Suddenly that rogue, masculine charm he carried made a lot more sense when looking over what was before you. What was surprising to yourself was that you only found this all _thrilling_ rather than terrifying.

Which, was fine, as you then heard the snarl of, "Who the **fuck's** back there?!"

There was Iwai standing at the entrance to the back room.

Here was you--looking dressed for the summer and like that of a lost lamb--standing near his work desk that had an unfinished commission job and paperwork that absolutely no one was allowed to look at.

Surely, you didn't think that you'd be begging for forgiveness from your boss, formerly of the yakuza, even if he seemed to have ties that he was unable to completely sever. You thought this was it for you, knowing too much, seeing too much.

However, Iwai was a man of honor.

Imposing and fearsome as he seemed at this moment, he took in a deep breath as he muttered about making a deal with you. Something that would allow you to keep your job--devastating Kaoru and ruining your means to make a living was the last thing he wanted, but something that would **test** your trustworthiness and means to keep quiet.

But Iwai was a man of _yakuza_ honor.

An evening meant to test your endurance and draw your sanity to a teetering point. You were told that Akira was supposed to come by to work tonight--no way could he slack off any productivity. All the while he helped out with moving all the store's wares around, he would come back to check on you, bound as he saw fit with the supplies he had on hand. He could do _whatever_ he wanted to you.

There was plenty to reconsider regarding this arrangement: him being your boss, him being formerly part of the yakuza, him having just caught you realizing he was part of the yakuza, him being a good couple decades older than you, and more.

But in all honesty, this was merely fantasy coming to be realized, of months of undisclosed sexual tension finally coming to a head.

As torturous as it was, there was something alluring to see Iwai walk in and out of the room, shrugging off his surly demeanor for something far more ravenous and carnal. Having his tongue drag tantalizingly slow over your clit after vigorously lapping over your center in quick strokes, all the while the roughness of his stubble scratched against your thighs. Paired with him growling out, "Sweeter than sake. Fuck, I wouldn't mind gettin' drunk off of you," you were left squirming and squealing into your panties as they remained tucked in your mouth--by his doing, of course.

He wished to have heard you more clearly, but that was for another time, much like your release. Right as he could tell you were about to climax, he pulled back, a smirk on his face as he hummed about needing to check up on Akira.

Per the agreement between the two, you didn’t dare complain, even as your body remained enflamed and screaming for satisfaction.

When he returned, he gave your jaw a break from having to hold your panties within your mouth. Instead, he thought to gag you with his cock, having you awkwardly lay across his stool on your back, grunting at you to keep your lips open for a treat.

Gentle he was not.

Feeling the girth of his cock stretch your mouth and slide against his tongue made you slick, a feeling furthered by the vicious tempo of his thrusts. As he pushed his hips into your face, his hands reached for your chest, groping your flesh, twisting and pinching your nipples. To hear him curse and growl out of pleasure only made you want to please him more.

In direct contrast to you, there was an expectation that he would fuck your mouth until he climaxed. But to your surprise--and disappointment--he pulled out abruptly and proceeded to reposition you back up on his stool. Though, what stoked even more anticipation was the murmur of how he wasn't done with you just yet, all before he announced that he was going to pass by Triple Seven.

Now here you were, your gaze pleading, begging for more. From outside, you could hear muffled jazz music begin to play at a decently loud volume--an effect that Iwai mentioned he would have occur.

Caring little for how pathetic you looked, you whined, "I heard footsteps, so I got excited and thought it was you. The lollipop just fell out of my mouth--really!"

"Footsteps, huh?" Iwai repeated with a lift of his eyebrow, just before a chuckle rose out of him. "You can thank Kurusu for that." His eyes trailed down your body, taking and drinking in the sight of your vulnerable state. He'd be a rotten liar if he said that he never fantasized about having his way with you. Every time you came to the store was like a refreshing, cool drink on a summer day--a perfect fit considering the current season.

You were just so lively and bright, offering Kaoru nothing else but whole-hearted support and encouragement. The treatment of his son was a definite factor in his attraction to you, but he would have to admit that he enjoyed watching you bend over to pick up fallen pencils more often than he should.

With the box of condoms in his hand, his grip around it tightened slightly as he dropped the plastic bag to the ground, approaching you slowly. He watched your eyes dart to his grip on the container, seeing them brim with anticipation when he proceeded to open it and retrieve a condom wrapper.

His smirk returning to his lips, he teased, "I ain't cruel enough to deny you any longer, sweetheart. I _am_ a man of my word after all." You watched as he shrugged off his coat, seemingly caring little for where it fell as he was more focused on unbuckling his belt. "But next time, be a little more obedient, will ya'?"

Next time.

God you couldn't wait.

You watched as he proceeded to clear his work desk clean with a sweep of his arm, again holding any regard while doing so. Letters, the unfinished model. As you were laid down across the surface, it made you wonder how much he wanted you to be this careless with something that worked him up into a near fury earlier, but thinking about it only made you even more impatient for what was to come later.

Furthermore, you were curious as why Iwai didn't strip down all the way--still donning his turtleneck and jeans--though you quickly assumed it was to quickly return to Akira once he was done with you. Really, you would've liked to see the tattoos that would have told of a life once spent with the yakuza, but that was something to look forward to next time, especially since you _immediately_ focused on the blunt tip of his cock nudging against your entrance.

Though your legs ached from remaining bound for so long, you still relished in the sensation of one of Iwai's hands grabbing your thigh, all while he dragged the head of his dick along your slickness. Fiddling with the lollipop in his mouth with his lips, he murmured with a sleazy grin, "Can I trust ya' to keep quiet, or am I gonna have to find those pretty panties of yours?"

Shuddering, you attempted to nudge your hips forward in hopes of having him ease into you already. "I can keep quiet, especially--" The heat that swept over your body from within was at its most ferocious at this point. "--especially if you kiss me."

Iwai's lollipop joined yours one the floor, a hearty laugh rising out of him. "Hah! I like the sound of that, cutie. Really, there's nothing I like more than some pure ol'--"

You bit down on your lip to hold back a loud moan as he sheathed his cock inside you in one full thrust.

"--honesty!" Iwai grunted, his head falling back as he felt your warmth squeeze around him. With glee, he watched you squirm and quiver as you adjusted to his girth, watching pleasure spread over your face--all the while looking so precious as you refrained from being too noisy. Even with a condom on, you felt damn good. So hot and wet, so inviting and tight. The thought of one day being allowed to fuck you without protection was enough to spur him on to grab onto both of your restrained thighs to start pounding his cock into your core.

While seeing you try to keep quiet by biting on your lips pleased him, he thought to lend you a hand--all the while helping himself--by smothering your mouth with his. His teeth gently nibbled on your bottom lip, his tongue gliding along yours, carrying the taste of cigarettes and candy; a perfect match for a man like him.

Feeling the grand expanse of his hard, muscled body press against you only furthered your pleasure. Really, you wouldn't have guessed that he was no longer part of the yakuza from how toned he felt. It sparked your curiosities and fantasies further, your imagination running wild as you thought about seeing his tattoos and being able to kiss them.

For now, you were left to Iwai's mercy, lying beneath him as you were subjected to his beastly rhythm. Even if the music playing outside was meant to mask the noises coming from within, all you could hear and _feel_ were his hips smacking into yours, of his cock sliding in and out of your slickness, of the groans rumbling from within his chest that were muffled against your lips.

This all felt as though moments spent daydreaming about him finally paid off. Finishing a session with Kaoru early, him deciding to swing by Gigolo to wait for his father to close up shop. You'd be on your way out when Iwai would grab hold of your wrist, pulling you to his chest as he murmurs huskily about how you still have a 'session' with him--a fantasy that, obviously unbeknownst to you, was also shared by him.

Now there was no need to imagine, for fantasy was now reality.

Soon, it didn't take long for you to finally seize the pleasure that you've been denied all night. With Iwai fucking you so hard, you were at last given release, all the while rendered to a whimpering mess beneath him after you cried out against his lips. Feeling you shudder, he grinned as he drew away from you, instead burying his face into your neck, his mouth and teeth seeking to mark you as he continued to pound into you, eventually riding out his orgasm with a few last solid thrusts.

You caught your breath while Iwai slumped over you, face first into your chest. While you expected for him to immediately pull away so he could fix himself up and head back out to see Akira, the opposite occurred. Rather, he lingered around, instead helping himself to slow, lazy kisses on your chest and gentle rubs to your thighs.

Though, such tenderness was marred when he eyed you with a dazed yet content look as he murmured, "You good, sweetheart?"

Cockiness dripped from every syllable, but you only found yourself further enamored, even as you playfully rolled your eyes and reassured him that you were fine.

"Good, good." He smiled--genuinely so--as he slowly lifted up from you and pulled out. For as empty as you then felt, you were only filled with a soft giddiness as he gestured to your bindings. "If I may? I'll be real careful with you, honey."

"Thank you," you sighed, feeling giggly over his gentleness.

Surely, your legs and wrists were aching like no other--well, maybe not when compared to your pelvis--but feeling Iwai rub and kiss over the skin that felt the brunt of your restraints made it all better. Having you remain on his desk, he fetched your clothes for you--disposing of the now used condom in the process. As you slowly dressed, you watched as he quickly did the same.

Though, honestly, it was hard to not notice how he just looked so damn _pleased_. You thought over whether Akira--who you saw to be a sharp-minded individual--would notice the change in demeanor from his boss.

After slipping on his coat, Iwai took a step towards the door, only to glance back at you. "I'm gonna send Akira off, and then I'll walk you home, okay? It's pretty fuckin' late as it is."

"Sounds good." You nodded as your lips curved in a smile. "I really appreciate it, Iwai--"

"Munehisa."

He was grinning from ear to ear.

Your smile couldn't have looked any brighter, even as your words were teasing, "Munehisa...next time, show me your tattoos okay?"

Though he chuckled, you could see a genuine gleam in his eyes as he responded, "You have my word, sweetheart."


End file.
